


hyukbin 30 day nsfw challenge

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: anyway, just search up "30 day nsfw challenge" on google and you can see the complete list. this is also sort of a way for me to kind of challenge myself since writing smut has always been one of my weaker areas? i kind of want to at least be decent at it hehe so here it is, just some hyukbin porn for the vixx fandom that no one asked for





	1. cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, just search up "30 day nsfw challenge" on google and you can see the complete list. this is also sort of a way for me to kind of challenge myself since writing smut has always been one of my weaker areas? i kind of want to at least be decent at it hehe so here it is, just some hyukbin porn for the vixx fandom that no one asked for

Bleary. That’s how Hongbin’s vision feels as he turns around in his sleep and opens his eye to Sanghyuk’s widely opened window. 

“Your ass is poking my hip, hyung” an annoyed groan comes from behind him. Sanghyuk is awake and is scrolling through his phone, opening his friends’ Instagram feed and stories one by one, blanket barely covering his groin and literally no care in the world for the fact that they both had gone to sleep in the nude.

“Your window—are you not aware that we’re both naked?” Hongbin pulls the blanket up now to cover his entire body. “What if someone sees us?” unlike Sanghyuk, he still has a little shame left in him.

“Yes but all the more fun, isn’t it?” Sanghyuk winks and Hongbin only lets out a disgusted groan. He feels Sanghyuk move around, suddenly a body pressed against his, an arm wrapped nicely around his tiny waist. “Don’t you like it though? being watched?” Sanghyuk whispers, voice low and raspy in Hongbin’s ears and that jolts the older and sends chills down his spine, unknowingly backing into Sanghyuk’s body—his ass now firmly pressed against Sanghyuk’s crotch.

“I like where this is going” teases Sanghyuk, grinding a little just to get Hongbin flustered on purpose, arms tightening around Hongbin and Hongbin only tries to hide his face in embarrassment under the blanket as he feels Sanghyuk’s cock slowly harden against him.

“Stop oh my _god_ ” Hongbin finally wheezes, face completely hidden underneath the blanket now and Sanghyuk laughs into Hongbin’s shoulder, giving it a playful bite. He likes making Hongbin flustered.


	2. kisses (naked)

They’re drunk on five bottles of soju when they stumble into Hongbin’s bedroom, needy hands grabbing at each other, buttons coming undone, pants thrown on the floor without a care. Sanghyuk presses Hongbin more and more into the mattress, hands busy removing his hyung’s clothing, their kiss not once broken as he tugs Hongbin’s boxers down his legs.

_ Fuck _ sanghyuk curses in his head as he feels Hongbin parting his lips for him, taking it as his permission to delve his tongue into Hongbin’s mouth and it’s the filthy groan that comes out of the older’s mouth as their tongues slide against each other that goes straight to Sanghyuk’s cock.

"Hyung” Sanghyuk whines when he feels Hongbin’s fingers thread through his hair to pull him deeper into the kiss, the last of their clothing now all on the floor and Hongbin is desperate. They both are. Grinding against each other in a fervent need. He wants his hands on Hongbin and all over Hongbin.

Their kiss gets messier and messier, desperate, like kissing Hongbin is the only thing that’ll keep Sanghyuk alive and sane—but he’s far from it—the scent of the older surrounding him driving him absolutely wild. When Hongbin pulls away Sanghyuk whines a little, though the obscene sight of saliva connecting from their lips as they part is to die for and Hongbin lies naked underneath him, arms above his head, panting.

“Fuck me” Hongbin says almost breathlessly and the legs that wraps around Sanghyuk’s waist sends his brain off the rails. Sanghyuk obeys, cock grinding against Hongbin’s as he’s being pulled down into yet another filthy kiss


	3. first time

Hongbin can feel the nervousness all over Sanghyuk’s body. his hands are trembling, his thighs are quivering and the obvious scrunch in his face was the absolute cherry on top.

“Hyuk-ah are you okay?” Hongbin softly asks the younger, his other free hand goes to massage at Sanghyuk’s thigh, trying to sort of calm him down. but when Hongbin’s fingers accidentally hit a bundle of nerves inside of Sanghyuk, the younger’s body jolts in surprise.

“Ah, hyung,  _ ah _ ” Sanghyuk whines, wriggling a little on the fingers that’s going in and out of him. how obscene it sounds still flustering Sanghyuk and he’s not used to the sensation yet—not used to having anything enter his body at all, feeling so abnormally full with Hongbin three knuckles deep inside of him.

Another slight change in angle hits bundle of nerves and this time Sanghyuk moans. Loud. His hands that’s been gripping the sheets so tightly quickly cover over his mouth—the other hyungs are all asleep just rooms away.

"Hyuk-ah i think you’re ready” Hongbin says as he retracts his fingers out of Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk swallows as he crooks his neck and watches Hongbin roll on a condom and lining himself just before Sanghyuk’s hole. _Finally_  Sanghyuk thinks to himself, half nervous and half excited. He’s finally going to have sex with his boyfriend.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk musters before Hongbin starts to make the next move. Hongbin looks at him and the younger smiles, innocently and purely in spite of the current position he’s in. “I love you”

Hongbin chuckles, his hand going to intertwine with Sanghyuk’s and kissing it. “You’re so sappy” the older teases and god,, Sanghyuk’s heart swells as his boyfriend lets out a dimpled smile.

“You can put it inside of me now hyung, I'm ready” Sanghyuk says a little timidly. Hongbin nods, he would never do anything that’ll hurt Sanghyuk. when Hongbin’s cock breaches Sanghyuk’s entrance at first, there was a slight pain and discomfort but Hongbin circles soothing massages on Sanghyuk’s thigh again to comfort him just until Sanghyuk is used to the feeling of having Hongbin inside of him.

Once Sanghyuk has gotten comfortable and starts to slowly grind himself onHongbin’s cock just a little, Hongbin takes it as a green light to start moving, sliding his cock out just until the tip is inside of Sanghyuk and pushes back inside slowly, repeating it several times until Sanghyuk is letting out small whimpers and whines.

Their rhythm is slow, Hongbin drawing out as slow and as gentle as possible, his hand bracing on the sides of Sanghyuk’s head as he bends down to kiss the younger on his forehead, Sanghyuk’s skin tasting a little salty from sweat. Hongbin whispers a hushed i love you into Sanghyuk’s ear, before picking up the pace.

“Shit, _hyung_ right there—fuck” Sanghyuk moans as Hongbin’s cock hits his prostate at a new angle. their lips meet as an attempt to muffle the filthy noises that’s coming out of Sanghyuk, after all they’re still at the dorm and have to be considerate of the others. “Hyung i’m going to come—“

“Me too baby, me too” Hongbin murmurs, his thrusts quicker and more erratic as he tries to chase an orgasm. his hand reaches for Sanghyuk’s cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts, and it doesn’t take long for Sanghyuk to spill all over his hand and onto his stomach, tight walls clenching around him and he follows suit coming into the condom while still buried deep inside of Sanghyuk.

Hongbin pulls himself out of Sanghyuk, the younger whining at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Sanghyuk feels boneless, absolutely tired, Hongbin immediately goes to put on his discarded shirt and boxers that were on the floor and leaves Sanghyuk’s bedroom to wash up.

Sanghyuk is half asleep when Hongbin returns with a damp cloth and throws it on Sanghyuk’s bare torso, the younger yelping at the sudden coldness on his chest.

“Clean up before you sleep” says Hongbin, climbing into the space on the bed beside Sanghyuk and nestling in under the covers. Sanghyuk pouts as he takes the cloth and wipes off the come off his stomach and the lube that was dripping down his hole and thighs.

"That’s unfair you’re fully clothed and i’m fully naked hyung” Sanghyuk whines, grabbing and shaking Hongbin’s body. “Hyung take off your clothes too so we can be like those couples who sleep naked together after sex. you just took my  _ virginity _ , hyung”

“You’re so annoying” Hongbin grunts as he turns around and tries to sleep facing the wall.

Hongbin’s clothes comes off approximately thirty minutes later when Sanghyuk decides to creep his hand into Hongbin’s boxers.


	4. masturbation

The shower turns on and Sanghyuk finally lets out a sigh of relief as he feels the hot water against his skin. They just got back from a long day of activities—new album, music shows, interviews, variety shows, the usual. Sanghyuk doesn’t remember the last time he had a full night’s sleep, his sleep lately only caught in between commutes. 

It’s been quite a long time since he’s last gotten a chance to be alone with Hongbin too. Sure, he loves living with the entire group, he’s never really lonely since someone is always around but sometimes he wishes that he could spend some quality time with his boyfriend, not like shacking up in Hongbin’s bedroom doesn’t count—they still have to be mindful of their noises.

The last time Sanghyuk really spent some quality time with Hongbin was when they roomed together at their hotel in Chile. He had begged Hakyeon for the room key to Hongbin’s room just so he’s away from Wonshik’s snoring. Their performance at Music Bank had ended, Hakyeon and Taekwoon decided to explore the city since  _ when else are we in this part of the world, man _ and left the younger ones to do as they please. Wonshik and Jaehwan chose to sleep, Wonshik from the jet lag and Jaehwan had fallen asleep while eating dinner earlier. So Sanghyuk and Hongbin opted to also stay in to “catch up”.

That night Hongbin had been loud, uncaring of Wonshik and Jaehwan who were in the room next door—for all they cared that those two sleep like the dead. Sanghyuk had fucked him hard till Hongbin’s head banged against the headboard and the filthy moan that left Hongbin’s mouth that night went straight to his groin.

Sanghyuk’s hand reaches for his half hard cock, stroking it slowly. He feels himself get hotter, unsure if it’s from the hand on his dick or the warm water that’s dripping down his skin. his breath gets a little laboured as he quickens his pace, his once blank mind now filled with Hongbin, Hongbin and Hongbin. he closes his eyes and imagines Hongbin on his knees in front of him, big doe eyes looking up at him as he takes Sanghyuk’s cock in his mouth, slowly bobbing down on his length as Sanghyuk’s thrusts shallowly into Hongbin’s mouth.

His mind then goes to another image, that night in Chile where Hongbin had straddled him and rode him in their hotel room, legs wide open and hands braced on Sanghyuk’s thighs—on full display for Sanghyuk to see his cock disappearing into Songbin’s hole. _S_ _ o big baby, ah, you’re so big inside of me Hyukkie, _  Hongbin had moaned loud and almost pornographic. Sanghyuk fucks into his hand now imagining that it was him thrusting up into Hongbin above him.

Sanghyuk comes with a low groan that’s muffled into the palm of his hand, coming down from his high and finishing up his shower quickly before another member bangs on the bathroom door.

“Good shower?” Hongbin smirks at him when Sanghyuk emerges from the bathroom a little more flushed than usual, his arms crossed over his chest with his towel slung over his shoulder, so knowing that their maknae slash his boyfriend was just jacking off a few minutes ago.

“You know it” Sanghyuk replies. “all thanks to you.”


	5. blowjob

Sanghyuk throws his head back against the bathroom wall and moans as he feels the heat of Hongbin’s mouth around his cock. He’s riled up—their latest photo shoot had been a little too intimate, Hongbin way too close to him, tousled hair and soft pink lips. Sanghyuk might have gotten distracted just a little. 

“Your mouth feels so good” Sanghyuk hisses, his hips moves unconsciously and thrusting shallowly into the tight wet heat.

Hongbin looks up at Sanghyuk, innocent doe eyes staring right at him through the tousled silver hair, and his lips, _his lips_ around Sanghyuk’s dick is absolutely obscene.  He starts to move—moving up until only the tip of Sanghyuk’s cock is in between his lips and he suckles, tonguing the slit and tasting a little bit of Sanghyuk’s leaking precum. Sanghyuk hips bucks harder, but Hongbin holds onto the younger’s hips to keep him still.

“Stay still baby” Hongbin says again before licking up the underside of Sanghyuk’s shaft with the flat of his tongue, the younger shivering as Hongbin’s tongue briefly grazes over his balls.

Hongbin takes him in fully again,  the tip of Sanghyuk’s cock hitting the back of his throat and he doesn’t flinch, his lack of gag reflex had always been something that Sanghyuk finds insanely hot no matter how many blowjobs he’s received from the older. He’ll never be used to this, the sight of Hongbin on his knees with a cock in his mouth is only something for Sanghyuk to see.

Hongbin starts to suck hard, moaning around him as he also palms at his own erection over his pants and the vibrations goes straight into Sanghyuk’s building orgasm.

“Fuck, hyung” Sanghyuk thrusts into him harder and now less in control. They have absolutely another two minutes before a staff member goes searching for them to continue the photo shoot and interview. Sanghyuk gets more rough as he tangles his fingers into Hongbin’s hair and fucks his mouth, Hongbin obedient and letting Sanghyuk do as he please and grabs onto the back of the younger’s thighs for a better leverage. Sanghyuk comes without warning, several shallow thrusts and the grip in the older’s hair slowly loosen—Hongbin tasting Sanghyuk’s cum hot and thick on his tongue.

“God I love your mouth so much” Sanghyuk gives Hongbin’s lips a quick peck as he stands up and straightens his clothes. “I would die without your mouth”

“I would also die without my mouth” Hongbin smiles and returns Sanghyuk’s kiss, he lets the younger put his arms around his waist to pull him in closer, staring into each other’s eyes so lovingly and romantically like Hongbin wasn’t just kneeling on the floor with Sanghyuk’s dick in his mouth for the past 15 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i warned u if it is crappy, i am sorry, i am not used to writing porno i am the fluffiest person on this earth if u have read my other fics
> 
> u can find me on twitter on @kongniverse! and also my sinful acc @hyukbinluv <3


End file.
